In order to better service their customers, banks may install multiple automatic teller machines (ATMs) side-by-side at a common location. In these circumstances, each ATM may be a separate machine having its own individual inventory and its own individual set of components. As a result, the cost of each customer touch point may be multiplied by each machine installed. In addition, each machine installed may include the same set of transaction options. Thus users needing to perform a relatively quick transaction may need to wait if each machine is presently occupied by users engaged in transactions that take a relatively long amount of time to complete. Therefore, a need exists for improved transaction machines that can service multiple users in a convenient and cost-effective fashion.